Interrupted No More
by Justwannacreate
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have already mated, but it seems that everytime they go at it they don't get the release they don't get the release they crave. What will happen when Inuyasha go to Kagome's time. this is my first story. check it out and review. onesht


Interrupted No More 

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

"Mmm Inuyasha", Kagome murmured as she and Inuyasha were about to climax.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"Where are you?"

Inuyasha growled as he pulled out of Kagome and tied up his haori. "Fucking brat always interrupting when i'm about to fucking cum.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome growled warningly. "Calm down he's just a child i'm his surrogate mother, he needs me."

"Whatever wench", Inuyasha said as Shippo flew into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome I had a bad dream and when I woke up you weren't there and I cried and I missed youuuu!!" The young kitsune wailed out.

"Shut up brat! It's bad enough that I can't even fucking c-"

"Inuyasha"

Grumbling inaudibly Inuyasha stalked away towards Goshinboku for some serious heavy petting.

"Sorry Kagome we tried to calm him down but he just gave us the slip", Sango explained.

Yeah we know that you and Inuyasha wanted some alone time so that you two could… uh…relax", Miroku said as he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner; earning himself a quick slap to the back of the head by Sango. (Think Will & Carlton from the Fresh Prince of Bel-air which I don't own)

"Your such a pervert", Sango said as she marched off into the forest.

"But Sango my love", Miroku started. "I was merely stating the obvious. I mean the aura in that area just exudes lust and desire."

"Blow out you ass houshi."

Miroku shook his head in disapproval. "Tisk, tisk, my love. Is that type of language necessary? Next time when you think you're about to say something dirty think- WWKD." At Sango's confused expression Miroku explained. "WWKD, means 'What Would Kami D' my dear." Miroku finished as his and inched towards Sango's bottom and gave it and gave it a light squeeze. Sango's eye twitched in irritation, " I don't think that Kami would want you to touch my **ASS YOU HENTAI !!**", she screamed before giving leaving him unconscious with an handprint on his face and bumps all over his head.

"Those guys are … idiots", Shippo retorted as he and Kagome watched Miroku and Sango's antics.

"Come on Shippo let's get back to the hut and put you back to bed."

"Okay 'Gome", Shippo said with a yawn.

As they neared the hut Kagome looked for Inuyasha. Kagome laid Shippo down in his cot and waited for him to fall asleep. After he fell asleep she made her way towards Inuyasha, she heard him panting and breathing hard.

"Inuyasha", Kagome called. "Inuyasha are you okay?"

"Yes i'm fucking okay! Leave me the fuck alone!" Inuyasha yelled as he tied up his haori.

"Gosh Inuyasha you don't have to be a frickin prick. I hear you breathing hard like you jacking off and I just wanted to make sure your okay. Gosh."

"Whatever Ka-go-me all you ever fucking do is jump down my fucking throat for nothing. Can't I have some fucking privacy? I just wanted to fuck you without anyone interrupting but no every time I'm about to cum someone gut's in the way. And now I'm trying to jack off cause I can't fuck my mate the way I want to. And now I can't even jack off cause my mate has to fuckin interrupt!" Inuyasha finished.

"Fine", Kagome sighed. "If that's how you feel then fine. I'm going home and you can you stay here and jack off in the friggin' tree and jack off." Kagome walked off but stopped abruptly, "oh an by the way…" Inuyasha's expression twisted with fear, and cringed at Kagome's oncoming word. "Sit boy", Inuyasha came crashing down from Goshinboku. " Sit… sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!! You firkin' prick." With that Kagome set off towards the Bone Eaters Well.

"Fucking bitch", Inuyasha groaned as he picked him self the crater Kagome put him in. "See if I come after you", Inuyasha called as he jumped back into Goshinboku.

:: TIME SKIP::

(The following morning)

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"What the hell?" Inuyasha looks down from Goshinboku to find Shippo scrambling up to him.

"Inuyasha where's Kagome? When I woke I didn't see her and then I thought that she went to go find breakfast but I can't pick up her sent anywhere in the forest and I don't know why? Wha-what if she got attacked by a demon?" Shippo began to cry. "Waaaaaa! Inuyasha go save her! Help Kagome. Save her Inuyasha! SAAAAAAVE HERRRRRR!! (sniffle, sniffle)

BONK!

"Waaa! Inuyasha hit meee!" Shippo cried as he jumped from Goshinboku into the awaiting Sango's arms, which had woken up due to all of the commotion that Shippo was causing.

"Waaa! Sango, Inuyasha made Kagome go and get eaten by demons." Sango's facial expression turned to worry.

"No I didn't she went **HOME** last night to get more supplies", Inuyasha lied.

"Yeah right, I bet she went home because you made her mad you baka! Go get her now", Shippo whined.

Inuyasha patience began to grow weary due to Shippo's incessant crying.

BONK!

"Shut your mouth brat! I ain't goin' to get her", Inuyasha yelled and then lept off into the forest.

"What a...idiot. he just going to get her later", Shippo declared.

"My thoughts exactly," Sango agreed as they headed back towards the hut.

:: SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST OF INUYASHA::

[Wack, wack "I am not [wack going [wack to get [wack her [wack, wack, wack", Inuyasha said as he hacked away at an innocent oak tree like a rabid dog.

::NIGHT FALL::

"Okay", Inuyasha sighed. "I'll fucking get her but, I gotta do this quick so that they don't think I wanna get her. Yeah, I ain't no obedient puppy", Inuyasha declared as he walked to the well

:: Kagome's Time::

"Hmm all the lights are off except for Kagome's", Inuyasha deduces. He jumps up to Kagome's window and nearly fainted at the sight before him. Instead he jus go a little nosebleed as he watched and listened to Kagome pleasured herself. He noted how her back arched as her delicate fingers stroked the inner fold of her juicy wet cavern, and while she did that her other hand caressed and pulled on her stiff pink nipple gently.

"Kami", Inuyasha whispered as he watched his beautiful miko touch her sweet spot repeatedly.

Not able to control him self any longer slipped into her room unnoticed due to the heavy strokes she administered upon herself. As Inuyasha watched Kagome his lower region boiled and soon his haori began to feel constricted.

"Oh-mmm-uuuhh—Inuyasha", Kagome rasped out while she stroked herself in a feverish manner.

Instinctively Inuyasha tugged at his groin to ease some of the tension. He couldn't stand it. How could she be this beautiful, this sexy? How could this girl, no this women make him so hard that it pained him. He needed to ease this ache. Inuyasha looked over at his angel and the ache and pain of his arousal grew fierce. Once more he tugged at his brick hard member, and bit his bottom lip as he did so to block a groan that he did not want to escape, unintentionally drawing a bit of blood.

He needed this

He needed her

To be with her

Inside her

Oh Kami, how he longed to hear her scream his name and moan beneath him as he ravished her.

'No mercy', Inuyasha thought, his eyes showing a hint of red. 'I'm gonna pound into that bitch till she can't talk anymore.'

"Mmm, Kami Inuyasha", Kagome moaned as her pace sped up. "Inuyasha", Kagome panted. "I'm gonna c-c-cu" Before she could finished, Kagome felt someone grab her hands. In a state of panic Kagome screamed, her eye's barely registering the person in front of her. Tears began to stream out of her gorgeous chocolate orbs as she whimpered for Inuyasha's help.

"Keisha", Inuyasha cooed. "I'm here, it's me."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, as her sob quieted down.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hands and she lunged into his arms. He looked down at Kagome's naked form and smirked, remembering what she had on or lack there of. Kagome jumped away from Inuyasha realizing this too, and what she had been doing minutes before.

"Holy crap, did you-did- did you see me?" Kagome questioned quite flustered.

Inuyasha's smirk became turned into a grin, and Kagome's face rivaled that of a tomato as she tried hiding herself from Inuyasha's amber orbs. This caused Inuyasha to frown.

"What are you embarrassed about?"

"I'm not embarrassed", Kagome whispered. I just didn't want you to see me like that."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands and pressed it to his still aching erection. He looked into her eyes, "Why can't I see you like that when it makes me feel like this?

Before Kagome could say anything his lips descended upon her draining her of any sound she was about to make. This suddenness of the kiss caused Kagome gasp, allowing Inuyasha's tongue to enter and explore her mouth. Instinctively Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha' neck as his arms went around he waist, allowing them both to deepen the kiss. Slowly Inuyasha reclined her on the bed and settled himself between her legs.

Lust was thick in the air and mixing with Kagome's sweet sent spiked with her seductive arousal drove him crazy. As he continued to kiss her, Inuyasha's left hand began to explore her body. Slowly his hand moved from the small of her back to her stomach, where his claws gently scrapped over her tummy causing Kagome to shiver as goose-bumps to erupt all over her body. Slowly his hand moved from her stomach to her breast. A soft moan escaped from her slightly puffy lips as he massaged her soft mound, tweaking and lightly pinching her nipple. As if on command, Kagome grinded herself into Inuyasha's pelvis earning a husky moan from him.

Sensing Kagome's over eagerness to get things started he latched himself onto Kagome's neck and began to suck and nip and it. Locating her mate mark he let his fangs graze over it as sheer pleasure overcame Kagome and sweet liquid poured from her sex and cascaded down her thighs.

"Mmm", Kagome purred as Inuyasha began the assault on her perky breasts.

"Inuyasha", Kagome whined. "Onegai."

Inuyasha growled in satisfaction as he suckled Kagome's breast. Slowly Inuyasha's kisses trailed from the valley of her breast to her naval. Stopping, Inuyasha licked around her naval and blew on it, causing Kagome to shiver and squirm beneath him with want.

Again he descended passing over her sex and began to kiss he inner thigh, while his hand inched towards her aching heat. Mindful of his claws, he slipped a finger in earning a sharp gasp from his mate. Slowly he pumped in and out of her as she moaned for more. As he finger fucked her, Inuyasha added a second finger keeping his rhythm and once again his lips crashed onto hers. This didn't quiet down Kagome as her moan grew louder, and it was music to his ears.

Abandoning her lips, Inuyasha caressed Kagome's clit with his tongue. Kagome let out a wild scream as Inuyasha explored her heat juicy dripping heat with his tongue.

"Inu-oh Kami", Kagome panted as the intense pleasure began to build up. Kagome's eyes shut tightly as she fisted Inuyasha's hair forcing him closer to her sex. Her toes as she let and orgasmic white light wash over her. Kagome came hard. All river of delightful orgasm flowed freely from her heat. Inuyasha licked her clean and then licked the rest of her nectar off his fingers, while watching her try to overcome her fierce orgasm.

"Sweet", Inuyasha said licking his lips. "And all mine."

"Onegai Inu", Kagome pleaded as she squirmed under him.

"What Koi? What is it that you want?"

"Inu, I want you inside me now. I can't wait any longer."

Inuyasha chuckled deeply at her impatience. "How do you want it koi? Do you want it slow and tender? Or do you want it hard and rough?"

Kagome made eye contact him, "hard and rough." Inu, fuck me hard", Kagome said in a somewhat stern tone. With another deep chuckle Inuyasha placed a chaste kiss on Kagome's lips.

"Turn over bitch."

Kagome obeyed.

"Inu?" Kagome questioned as she got on all fours. "What are you –ugh!" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha thrust himself deep within her.

"Kamisama!!" Kagome screamed into her thrust after thrust. Inuyasha gripped the top of Kagome's ass burying his member deep inside her before pulling out. Over and over again Inuyasha did this till she came.

Without giving her a chance to recover Inuyasha flipped Kagome onto her back and hoisted her legs onto each of his shoulders. Slowly he lowered himself till the tip of his member was rubbing against her core before penetrating her. Picking up the pace, Inuyasha thrust into her repeatedly while watching Kagome's beautiful breast bounce as she me every thrust.

"Kami, Inu HARDER!!" Kagome screamed as she gripped the bed sheets. Complying Inuyasha began to thrust into her at demon speed.

"Mmm bitch your so fucking tight", Inuyasha said with a groan of pleasure. Kagome couldn't handle it anymore. Fire pooled in her belly as again a white light began to penetrate her vision. With quite ferocity Kagome orgasmed violently, screaming Inuyasha's name wildly as she did so.

Feeling Kagome's inner walls clamp down on his member cause Inuyasha to orgasm as well. Inuyasha growled deeply as Kagome milked him of his seed. Deeply exhausted but satisfied nonetheless, Inuyasha rolled on his side and pulled Kagome's small form into his chest.

"Ashiteru Inuyasha", Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha kissed the top of her forehead.

"Ashiteru koishii", he responded as they drifted into a deep slumber.

Fin

* * *

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed my first ever one shot and lemon. Please review and be on the look out for any of my projects.

spEilbErg


End file.
